A Christmas Tale
by Youngwriter3333
Summary: A little Christmas tale, about our favorite characters of Lost Girl. :) Up to you weather you would like me to continue or not.:)


Merry Christmas to all my readers and fan, a little gift for you this sweet Christmas.

"Bo, you're on in 10 minutes" Dyson said, knocking on her door. Bo looked at herself in the mirror, and adjusted her Christmas hat. The brunette unwrapped her silk red robe and let it drop to the floor, she leant forward over her dresser, adjusting her pointy elf ears so they sat right. She applied red lipstick to her lips and rubbed her lips together.

"That's better, " Bo smiled and winked at herself. She left her room and walked down the hallway. "Bo you're on" Dyson said, pinching her ass as she entered the kitchen.

Bo rolled her eyes and grabbed a tray full of drinks and bubbly champagne. Just as Bo walked to the kitchen door Kenzi came in.

"How's, the crowd out there, Kenz" Bo asked.

"Drunk and Hot!" Kenzi smiled, her eyes gleamed blue.

Bo smiled and pushed the swinging doors with her hip. Bo gets a glimpse of the crowd, deciding where to start. She walked around the crowd handing out drinks as she plastered a smile on her face.

"Aren't you a cute little elf" a blonde said, grabbing a glass of champagne off of Bo's tray. The blonde was wearing a tight knee length dress, with black heels.

"Thank yo..." Bo tried to continue, but when the brunette saw the face of the blonde, Bo's body froze. Nothing was happening, Bo couldn't move, couldn't speak, she just stared into the Blonde's light brown eyes.

"Hello, earth to Elf" The blonde waved a hand in front of Bo's face.

Bo comes back to reality, "Ah sorry," she blushed slightly.

"Hey, don't apologize, I don't get many reactions like that" The blonde smiled.

"I better get back" BO smiled awkwardly.

"Lauren's the name" Lauern smiled, her straight, white teeth gleaming.

"Bo," Bo muttered, blushing again before walking away.

When Bo entered the kitchen to get another tray of drinks. Kenzi was in there, flirting with the head chef, Hale.

"Whoa, Bo you look like you've seen a ghost." Kenzi said. The elf costume looked hot on Kenzi, she pulled it off well.

Bo shook her head and just smiled. "Nah, I saw the most beautiful women."

"Aww, Bo Bo in love" Kenzi said, pinching Bo's cheek as she walked passed.

"I am not!" Bo grabbed another tray and left, to see if the blonde was still there.

The blonde wasn't there where Bo had left her. As the night continued, Bo kept an eye out for the blonde. Bo couldn't seem to find her. It was close to one in the morning and the last few guests leaving the Christmas party.

"What a night" Kenzi said. Counting out the tips, while she sat on the counter at the bar.

"I never saw that blonde again." Bo said, sounding disappointed.

"Maybe she left or got kidnapped." Kenzi said, as she divided the tips.

"Kenzi!" Bo said and laughed. Bo took her share and tucked it in her Elf costume.

"You ready?" Hale asked.

"Sure am" Kenzi smiled and jumped down off the bar. "See you tomorrow, for another Christmas party, Bo Bo" Kenzi left in the arms of Hale.

Bo left to go to her room. "Good night, Dyson. I will be out in a second" Bo said, walking past the bosses office.

"Sure thing, Bo" Dyson mumbled.

Bo walked into her room and stopped suddenly.

"Hey, Bo, nice of you to come and join me. I must say once again you look really cute in that elf costume" The blonde stood in the middle of the room.

"My room, my rules!" Bo walked forward and crushed her lips on the blonde's. Bo needed to touch her, kiss her. Bo had been thinking about her the whole night, trying to find her, trying to see if Lauren was interested. Bo could tell that Lauren was interested as she kissed her back eagerly. Bo pulled away and blushed.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me!" Bo said.

"You don't remember, do you?" Lauren said.

"Remember what?"Bo said curiously.

"Me?"

Bo thought and looked at her, studying the blonde's face.

"Should I remember you?"

"Come on, Ysabeau, how could you forget me, your best friend" Lauren smirked.

Bo gets a flashback of her best friend, in senior college. Bo remembered telling Lauren how she felt, how much she loved her. Bo smiled for a bit until she remembered the rejection that followed her declaration. The pain that Lauern had caused had left her devastated. It came rushing back to her like it was yesterday.

"_I love you, Lauren" I sat next to Lauren on her bed. Posters on their walls of Angelina Jolie, River Phoenix, Johnny Depp and Brad Pitt. _

"_I love you too, best friends forever, remember." Her wavy blonde hair glowed in the summer sun coming though the window. _

_I smiled, remembering that I felt nervous, I swear I was about to puke. "No, I love you more than friends." Bo finally blurted out. _

_The face she gave me, was heartbreaking, the words she said was painful. _

"_Bo, I never knew you felt like that, but I'm sorry, it's never going to happen" Lauren just got up and left the room, leaving me there to cry._

Bo comes back to the real world, when Lauren called out her name.

Bo stepped back. She had just kissed her long time best friend who'd she been in love with since they met in high school.

"Bo say something please?" Lauren said, her face filled with worry.

"I don't understand" Bo felt confused.

"I'm sorry for turning up like this, but you have been on my mind for years."

"It's been seven years, Lauren"

"Actually, it's been 6 years and 246 days since you told me that you loved me, " Lauren said, feeling slightly embarrassed knowing exactly what day Bo had told her that she loved her.

"I don't know what to say" Bo said softly.

"Don't say anything, or just say you still love me and we can be together.

"I don't understand, why now, why 6 years and 200 and something days later?" Bo asked, a hint of anger beginning to build up.

"I was afraid. Afraid of admitting my feelings."

"Why? Why did it take you so long?" Bo's tone was now showing her anger.

"Please, don't be mad, and try to understand. I wasn't as open like you were. I didn't have the courage like you did. I didn't have supporting parents like you did. I was scared, now I'm scared that I left it too late."

"Seven years Lauren, almost seven years." Bo now felt vulnerable as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Lauren walked closer to Bo and gently wiped the tears away with her thumb. "Please, I missed you and I want you. Can we start over and get to know each other, and hopefully fall in love again.

Bo searched the blonde's eyes. "I think, I can handle that." Bo smiled and they hugged each other, holding closely and not letting go.

"Merry Christmas, Bo," Lauren said still holding her.

"Merry Christmas, Lauren," Bo smiled.

Lauren pulled away and kissed Bo's cheek. "I know where to find you" Lauren smiled once more and walked away, leaving Bo hopeful.

TBC?...


End file.
